Inesquecível
by Aline Cresswel
Summary: Dumbledore morre e Harry resolve deixar tudo para trás e partir deixando os amigos para trás, anos depois ele volta, tudo está mudado e ele terá que aprender a lidar com as marcas que a guerra lhe deixou, e com as marcas que os amigos tinham. COMPLETA
1. A Volta

**A volta**

Estava voltando! Depois de tantos anos! Estava voltando para casa, ele mal podia acreditar, treze anos preso a uma guerra que lhe foi imposta desde criança, longe de todos que amava bem, quase todos, mas acabara ficando sozinho mesmo assim.

O convite de Minerva MacGonagall para que ele lecionasse em Hogwarts o pegara de surpresa, mas qual remédio melhor para superar tudo que passara durante a guerra do que lecionar para crianças e jovens alegres e sonhadores? Que nada tinham a temer a não ser as notas nos exames escolares?

Ele preferira ir no expresso de Hogwarts a ir uma semana antes como os outros professores, queria se sentar numa cabine e quem sabe algum aluno entrasse lá? O melhor professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas que já tivera fizera o mesmo, seria divertido falar com algum aluno como apenas um novo professor, isso até eles saberem o seu nome, mas com o passar do tempo ele se acostumara a ser Harry Potter.

- Com licença professor? – perguntou uma garota parecendo um pouco assustada por ter interrompido o professor que parecia estar pensando em algo, ela devia ter no máximo 13 anos, tinha cabelos compridos e ruivos meio rebeldes, olhos azuis e penetrantes, atrás dela tinha um menino de onze anos também ruivo e de olhos castanhos, pareciam irmãos, mas ao contrário da garota, ele estava apavorado por entrar numa cabine com um professor.

- Olá. – cumprimentou Harry sorrindo jovialmente. – Entrem sentem-se.

A menina sorriu e se sentou de frente a Harry, o menino sentou-se do lado dela olhando assustado para Harry, quando a menina ia falar alguma coisa a porta da cabine se abriu e um menino negro de incríveis olhos azuis e cabelos pretos entrou, seu sorriso maroto fazia Harry se lembrar dos gêmeos quando aprontavam algo, devia ter uns treze anos assim como a menina.

- Oi Fred. – cumprimentou a menina sorrindo.

- Oi Rose! – cumprimentou o garoto abraçando a menina quase lhe quebrando as costelas, mas esta apenas riu, pareciam ser muito amigos. – E ai Hugo como vai o primeiro contato com Hogwarts? – perguntou assim que percebeu o menino que havia se encolhido no banco para passar despercebido.

- Eh… eu-eu estou gostando. – respondeu Hugo meio incerto.

- Hum-hum. – pigarreou Harry para chamar a atenção do trio que o olhou curiosos. - Vocês são de que casa?

- Eu e a Rose somos da Grifinória, estamos no segundo ano, o Hugo como vai entrar na escola agora a gente não sabe, mas tenho certeza que vai entrar para a Grifinória, todos os Weasleys são leões desde que nascem. – respondeu Fred confiante.

- Weasleys? – repetiu Harry surpreso. – Vocês são filhos de quais Weasleys?

- Bem… - começou Rose incerta pela repentina curiosidade do professor quanto a sua família. – Meus pais se chamam Ronald e Hermione Weasley, o Hugo é meu irmão e o Fred é meu primo, filho do tio Jorge e da tia Angelina.

Harry ficou surpreso pela noticia inusitada, mas ele achava que deveria ter previsto que em treze anos muitas coisas teriam se modificado, Rony e Hermione deviam estar casados agora, se Rose estava no segundo ano devia ter doze anos assim como Fred, ele sentiu uma fisgada no coração ao se lembrar que recebera há alguns anos atrás a notícia que Fred tinha morrido, Jorge devia ter ficado arrasado…

- O senhor conhece nossos pais? – perguntou Rose incerta.

Harry a olhou e identificou alguns traços de Hermione, apesar de que Rose era definitivamente uma Weasley, Fred apesar de não ser ruivo era com certeza filho de Jorge, sorriu para eles se lembrando dos tempos de escola, tempos amenos se comparados aos treze anos de guerra em que fora obrigado a se afastar de todos, inclusive de Rony e Hermione, mas o mais difícil fora deixar Gina para trás, seu coração parecia que tinha sido arrancado do peito agora, sempre se sentia assim quando se lembrava de Gina. Ele se afastara dela para protegê-la, mas ela não aceitara o que ele fizera e fora atrás dele o encontrando quase um ano depois de sua partida da Toca. Lembrava-se como hoje do dia que a encontrara…

_Após a morte de Dumbledore, Harry recebera uma carta escrita pelo diretor lhe dizendo sobre a antiga sociedade da cidade de __Salem__, nos Estados Unidos, grandes bruxos que dedicavam à vida aos estudos sobre magia, e se mantinham afastados de qualquer convívio de pessoas que não eram de seu clã, evitavam todo e qualquer contato com o mundo, tanto bruxo como trouxa._

_No entanto Dumbledore conseguira um dia salvar a vida de um dos membros da sociedade de __Salem__ e sempre era recebido por esses sábios e poderosos bruxos com alegria, Dumbledore pedia a Harry que procurasse esses bruxos e lhes apresentassem a carta anexa que enviara junto à de Harry, na carta Dumbledore pedia que eles treinassem Harry, para que este pudesse derrotar Voldemort, apesar de não gostarem de se meter em guerras, eles aceitaram ensinar o menino que sobreviveu._

_Por um ano Harry permanecera ali escondido do mundo, abandonara os amigos por não achar justo que eles vivessem em constante perigo, por isso usara um antigo feitiço que os protegeria das possíveis investidas de Voldemort, o feitiço se assemelhava ao usado por sua mãe anos atrás, enquanto estivesse vivo Harry permitiria que a família Weasley e Hermione vivessem bem e seguros, apesar de sozinho e do treinamento duro e difícil Harry se sentia feliz por ter conseguido proteger os amigos e principalmente por garantir a segurança de Gina._

_Esse era o seu maior conforto e sua pior angústia, sentia-se feliz por saber que Gina estava segura, mas sentia seu coração despedaçar toda vez que se lembrava dela, a saudade muitas vezes o obrigava a se isolar de todos e se entregar ao desespero, demorara tanto a compreender que amava Gina que se sentia frustrado por ter sido obrigado a deixá-la tão depressa, ardia em seu peito a dor de não poder vê-la. Em sua mente sempre lhe assaltava o pensamento de que poderia nunca mais voltar a vê-la, sempre tentava manter este pensamento longe de si, tentava a todo custo pensar que fizera o melhor, que ela, os amigos e sua família "postiça" estavam em segurança e que isso era o importante, portanto ele devia estar feliz por isso, mas não estava. A saudade lhe oprimia e lhe machucava mais do que os duros e as vezes até cruéis treinamentos a que era submetido._

_Os lideres do clã de __Salem__ antes céticos de que o garoto magricela que parecia não ter nenhum poder extraordinário poderia aprender muita coisa com eles, com o passar de poucas semanas puderam ver que estavam redondamente enganados, pois Harry Potter mostrava um desenvolvimento indescritível, em pouco tempo se tornara mais poderoso do que os jovens que ali eram treinados desde que nasceram. Apesar disso o poder não despertava a inveja dos mais jovens, pois Harry era de uma natureza tão modesta e bondosa que nenhum dos jovens conseguia ter algum sentimento ruim em relação aquele estranho garoto que apesar da pouca idade demonstrava com suas atitudes e saber ser bem mais velho._

_Harry encantava os garotos da aldeia com seu exímio poder em duelos e às garotas com sua beleza. E por causa dos duros treinamentos se tornara forte e musculoso, seus cabelos sempre arrepiados lhe davam um charme casual encantador, seus olhos verdes eram hipnotizantes, seus olhos também eram motivo do carinho das mulheres mais velhas que o tinham como um filho, a tristeza e a seriedade que viam nos olhos esmeraldas de Harry trazia os melhores sentimentos das mulheres que tentavam lhe trazer um pouco de felicidade, tratando-o como um filho, os lideres da aldeia não escondiam sua admiração pelo jovem que apesar de não pertencer à sociedade de __Salem__, demonstrava mesmo ou maior poder do que qualquer um que tinha nascido e sido treinado ali desde o nascimento._

_Em pouco tempo Harry era tido como um deles, amado e admirado por todos, apesar de todas as suas tentativas de não se mostrar infeliz era-lhe impossível esconder a dor que sentia, todos os dias chegavam à aldeia noticias de mais e mais mortes causadas por Voldemort, a dor por estar longe de todos que amava, por mais que tenha criado um carinho todo especial por aquelas pessoas o consumia dia a dia, tornava-se cada vez mais raro ver um sorriso em seu rosto._

_Num dia qualquer de primavera em que a natureza se mostrava bela e convidativa a contemplação, Harry se encaminhava descansadamente para a primeira aula do dia quando percebeu uma pequena aglomeração de pessoas em frente à casa em que os líderes se reuniam dia a dia para resolver os pequenos problemas do clã e para estudar, Harry só viu esse tipo de movimentação acontecer apenas uma vez, quando chegara ali. Teria algum forasteiro entrado na cidade? Quem seria? E porque estaria ali?_

_Com essas perguntas em mente Harry se encaminhou para o aglomerado de pessoas e espiou dentro da casa, dentro distinguiu as figuras dos três lideres do clã e uma figura solitária que estava de costas para ele, mas mesmo assim ele a reconheceu, não podia acreditar que ela estava ali, mas tinha certeza que era ela, podia perceber pelos seus gestos que ela estava amedrontada, mas tentava se manter calma, o simples pensamento de que ela estava com medo o fez entrar na casa sem qualquer cerimônia chamando a atenção das quatro figuras que já se encontravam lá._

_- Harry! – exclamou Gina assim que se virou e o viu. Ele pôde perceber o alivio e a felicidade nos olhos dela antes que ela se jogasse em seus braços e o abraçasse fortemente, como se temesse que ele fosse um sonho ou que fugisse dela._

_- Gina. – falou ele atordoado. "Como ela poderia estar ali? Não dissera a ninguém para onde estava indo, aliás, ele saíra escondido da casa dos Weasley quando partira para não correr o risco de Rony e Hermione o seguirem". – Mas o que… como… o que você está fazendo aqui?_

_- Oras! Eu vim atrás de você. – falou Gina simplesmente, apesar de ainda o abraçar ele sentiu que ela sorria pela confusão dele. – Eu até poderia ter ficado em casa em segurança como você queria se não tivesse partido sozinho. Sabe o quanto Rony e Hermione ficaram zangados quando perceberam que você foi embora sozinho? Eu tomei minha decisão de vir atrás de você no momento em que me disseram que você tinha partido sem ninguém, não podia te deixar sozinho, por isso vim atrás de você e nada do que me fale vai me fazer voltar!_

_Ele pode perceber a decisão na voz dela ao dizer a ultima frase, sabia o quanto cabeça dura sua ruiva podia ser, teria que deixá-la ficar ao seu lado, mas talvez conseguisse convencê-la a ficar ali na aldeia enquanto ele lutava, era sua última esperança para mantê-la segura. A abraçou fortemente de volta, fechando os olhos e sentindo o inebriante aroma floral que ela emanava, como sentira falta daquele cheiro, daquele corpo, daquela voz, sentiu uma lágrima de saudade e contentamento escorrer pelo seu olho esquerdo, apesar de temer por sua segurança estava feliz, eufórico, por tê-la ali ao seu lado, abraçada junto a si._

_- Pelo que vejo você conhece essa bela jovem senhor Potter. – Harry ouviu a voz de um dos lideres, tirando-o do devaneio e fazendo-o voltar à realidade, ele olhou e viu que quem falara era mestre Claret, um velho sábio que dedicara sua vida ao estudo de poções, Harry corou ao perceber que era observado pelos três lideres e também pelos membros do clã que tinham ido ver a forasteira que entrara na cidade, não era nada fácil entrar na aldeia de __Salem,__ na parte mágica da cidade, mas Gina conseguira o que era motivo de admiração por parte de todos, inclusive de Harry._

_- Sim eu a conheço. – confirmou Harry com voz um pouco vacilante, não sabia se falava que ela era sua namorada ou não, Harry pouco falava sobre seu passado. Tudo que as pessoas sabiam vinham de histórias recontadas sobre o menino que sobreviveu, e todos sabiam que histórias contadas de boca em boca, sofriam diversas modificações e muitas vezes não passavam de invencionices, mas era tudo que tinham sobre Harry e por isso ouviam atentamente o desenrolar da cena inusitada na casa dos lideres._

_- Então ela é bem vinda ao nosso convívio. – afirmou mestre Shelley, a mais jovem dos três e a única mulher do trio, era especialista em duelos e podia vencer qualquer um sem o menor esforço, Harry muitas vezes chegara a acreditar que ela era mais forte que Voldemort, mas se fosse ela teria ido sem hesitar ao encontro do lorde e o matado. – Ficarei honrada em recebê-la em minha casa, se assim for do seu agrado._

_Sem saber o que falar ainda um pouco impressionada pelas figuras marcantes dos lideres Gina simplesmente confirmou com a cabeça que gostaria sim de morar com Shelley, com um murmúrio agradeceu a líder pela acolhida e olhou para Harry como que perguntando o que fazer._

_- Estão dispensados. – falou Godwin, o mais velho do trio e o mais sábio também, podia não ser tão bom como Shelley em duelos ou tão preciso na preparação de poções como Claret, mas sua mente assombrosamente guardava tudo que lhe apresentasse, era capaz de descrever com detalhes cenas de sua infância já tão distante, sempre que precisavam saber de uma data ou de algum acontecimento na história da bruxandade ou do mundo trouxa Godwin podia dizer sem hesitar ou errar. Por sua memória impressionante e por sua calma ele era o líder do trio que a muito cuidava da segurança da cidade de __Salem__, que era vitima de ataques toda vez que um bruxo das trevas aparecia, até mesmo Voldemort havia atacado a cidade algumas vezes em sua primeira tentativa de dominação do mundo bruxo, não tentara nada ainda, mas todos estavam de sobreaviso._

_Harry fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça e Gina o imitou. Antes de alcançarem à porta Gina enlaçou sua mão na de Harry, apesar de um pouco envergonhado ele apertou a mão dela fortemente, tentando transmitir que estava muito feliz dela estar ali._

_- Acho que em breve teremos que realizar um casamento. – falou Godwin ao ver os jovens entrelaçarem as mãos, apesar de distante Harry pôde ouvir o que o mestre falara e sentiu suas faces queimarem, Gina não ouvira nada, pois estava distraída pela felicidade de estar perto de seu amado. – Se não teremos que lidar com dois jovens fazendo besteiras por ai._

_Ao ouvir isso Harry sentiu suas faces ficarem mais vermelha ainda e percebendo que Gina o olhava com curiosidade, fez de tudo para disfarçar o constrangimento e o alivio de sair da casa e não ouvir mais os comentários de Godwin._

_Harry sorriu ao lembrar que realmente poucos meses depois ele e Gina foram "obrigados" a casar quando foram pegos no flagra por Shelley após terem passado a primeira noite juntos, apesar de terem falado sobre se casarem depois do que acontecera, não esperavam se casar tão rápido, mas as leis que regiam __Salem__ eram muito rígidas, e afinal eles se amavam e foi com alegria que cumpriram o desejo dos lideres._

_Gina havia sido rapidamente aceita por todos da aldeia, tanto por seu temperamento forte e doce, como por ter trazido novamente um sorriso aos lábios de Harry. Os meses após seu casamento foram os mais felizes de sua vida, nem mesmo as noticias cada vez mais alarmantes da guerra que se desenrolava lá fora tirava do rosto dele o sorriso que se firmara ali desde a chegada de sua ruiva. Apesar do ciúme que tinha das garotas de vila de __Salem__, Gina se sentia em casa ali e a cada dia que passava Harry percebia que ela começava a ter o mesmo sentimento que ele nutria: o de proteger aquela vila e aquelas pessoas que os acolhera tão bem, não podia negar que ele mesmo sentia ciúmes dos garotos que cercavam Gina e se certificavam que o mais leve desejo dela fosse atendido, mas sabia que o amor dela era somente dele e por isso não deixava o ciúme lhe corroer a alma…_

- Professor? – perguntou incerta Rose, era a segunda vez que interrompia o professor quando ele parecia perdido em pensamentos, mas estava curiosa para saber quem era aquele homem tão bonito, que apesar de pouco falar demonstrava ser muito bondoso e no olhar trazia uma grande tristeza. Seja lá quem fosse aquele homem já havia sofrido muito na vida, herdara da mãe a capacidade de ver os sentimentos das pessoas através de suas expressões e olhares.

- Perdoem-me, acabei me perdendo em minhas recordações, às vezes faço isso. – desculpou-se Harry sorrindo. – Mas me digam que aulas Rony e Hermione lecionam?

- Tio Rony dá aulas de vôo e a tia Hermione dá aulas de feitiços. – respondeu Fred que estava curioso quanto ao novo professor de DCAT. – Desculpe professor, mas qual é o seu nome?

Harry sorriu sabia que essa pergunta seria feita e estava preparado para a alteração do clima na cabine que até então era ameno e curioso.

- Potter, Harry Potter. – respondeu Harry observando com um sorriso as reações dos três, Rose soltou um gritinho de excitação, Fred pulara para trás e Hugo arregalara os olhos o máximo que pôde.

- O-o-o se-senhor está brincando não está? – perguntou Hugo gaguejando.

- Não, não estou. – respondeu Harry mostrando a sua cicatriz na testa, que estava escondida pelos seus cabelos, os garotos ficaram ainda mais espantados.

Harry teve que se segurar para não gargalhar e deixá-los além de espantados envergonhados. Não gostava da fama, mas tivera que se acostumar com ela, depois de ter matado Voldemort era visto quase como um semi-deus e por onde passava arrancava olhares de assombro e muitas vezes medo. Por isso há muito tempo evitava que saíssem fotos suas em qualquer meio de comunicação e sempre dava um jeito de esconder sua cicatriz de modo que somente quando dizia quem era que as pessoas sabiam que estavam falando com Harry Potter e não um simples viajante. Tendo deixado a vila depois de dois anos de árduos treinamentos ele não manteve residência fixa nos anos que se seguiram, viajava por todos os lados da Inglaterra e Escócia para despistar os comensais que Voldemort mandava atrás dele.

Após o primeiro choque os garotos lhe cobriram de perguntas, mas não perguntaram sobre a guerra, estavam mais interessados em saber como era Hogwarts nos tempos dele e se era verdade que ele era amigo de seus pais. Hermione e Jorge sempre falavam sobre Harry para os filhos, no entanto Rony sempre evitava falar qualquer coisa sobre ele, Harry estranhou o fato, mas não comentou nada, confirmou que era sim amigo de infância dos pais deles e que inclusive jogara quadribol com Rony, Jorge e Angelina.

Os garotos estavam eufóricos pelo que Harry lhes contava, era maravilhoso para Harry se lembrar dos tempos da escola, o tempo passou rapidamente e Harry se viu obrigado a se despedir de seus futuros alunos, não queria causar tumulto ao descer do trem, apesar de não conhecerem muito bem sua fisionomia sempre chamava atenção por seu porte físico, que ele tinha que confessar, superava o de Carlinhos, por causa disso as pessoas acabavam relacionando o que sabiam sobre seus traços a ele, um moreno de olhos verdes é comum, mas a coloração de seus olhos não, sempre o descobriam ou por seus olhos ou por sua cicatriz que mesmo com a franja ficava parcialmente a mostra. Ele usou uma chave de portal dada antecipadamente por Minerva assim que comunicara a esta que viria no trem.


	2. Encontros e Desabafos

**Encontros e desabafos**

- Como vai Harry? – cumprimentou Minerva MacGonagall assim que vira Harry aparecer em sua sala. Esperava ansiosamente a chegada daquele que lhe salvara a vida mais de uma vez. Com a morte de Dumbledore, muitas vezes Voldemort voltava seu interesse a Hogwarts tentando dominá-la, mas nunca conseguira graças à intervenção de Harry e da Ordem da Fênix, que se estabelecera em Hogwarts desde a morte de Dumbledore, durante cinco anos a escola não abrira. Mas desde que abrira não acontecera nenhum ataque, pois Voldemort já estava obcecado em matar Harry e não atacava mais nada a não ser qualquer pessoa que pudesse ter algum conhecimento sobre o paradeiro de Harry.

- Minerva. – falou Harry emocionado abraçando a diretora. Não havia mais formalidades entre eles, de todas as pessoas de seu passado Minerva era a única com quem mantivera contato durante a guerra, tanto por ela ter se tornado a líder da Ordem da Fênix após a morte de Moody como para ter noticias de seus amigos.

- Você mudou bastante meu caro. – falou Minerva se lembrando da época que Harry estudara.

Harry sorriu, sempre que o via Minerva falava o mesmo. Mas não podia culpá-la ele mesmo às vezes não se reconhecia quando se olhava no espelho, apenas seu rosto não se modificara muito.

- Sente-se. – convidou MacGonagall. – Precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas.

- Claro que sim. – respondeu Harry educadamente se sentando, estava morrendo de vontade de ir ao encontro de Rony e Hermione.

- Sei que deve estar louco para ver seus amigos. – falou Minerva atenta a inquietação de seu antigo aluno que sorriu meio envergonhado. – Mas tenho que lhe avisar que ninguém sabe de sua chegada ou quem será o novo professor de DCAT, achei que gostaria de fazer surpresa.

Harry sorriu agradecido, sim gostaria muito de fazer surpresa aos amigos, sentia muita falta deles.

- É sobre a Ordem de Salem. – começou MacGonagall no assunto que realmente queria abordar com Harry.

A Ordem de Salem foi formada após o pedido de Harry por ajuda, permanecera dois anos na cidade e depois partira deixando Gina para trás, ela não ficara contente com isso, mas entendia que Harry precisava ter pelo que voltar, algo para lhe dar esperanças e por isso aceitou o pedido dele, passado um ano após a sua saída da cidade ele percebeu que precisava de ajuda, entrara no Ministério, pois era o meio mais rápido de se inteirar sobre a guerra, entrara como chefe dos aurores e logo percebeu a corrupção e desordem que existia dentro do Ministério, com a ajuda de Quim que se tornara Ministro após a morte de Rufus ele reestruturou o Ministério, prendendo os espiões, mas com isso poucos aurores restaram e ele se viu obrigado a pedir ajuda à sociedade de Salem que o atendeu prontamente, sendo assim ele formou a elite dos aurores, alguns dos aurores que restaram foram chamados a treinar de acordo com os ensinamentos de Salem, a Ordem de Salem foi formada e todos os membros eram proibidos de dizer qualquer coisa sobre ela, mas era muito mais rigoroso, todos os membros cortaram definitivamente todos os vínculos com seus familiares, nenhuma correspondência era trocada e por anos Harry não soubera de nada sobre os amigos. Gina para desgosto de Harry participara da Ordem de Salem. Todos sabiam que a Ordem existia, mas poucos sabiam quem eram seus membros, mesmo Harry que muitos acreditavam que participava da Ordem de Salem, não tiveram nenhuma indicação ou pista de que isso era verdade.

- Não é mais necessário guardar segredo sobre ela. – falou Minerva séria. – Eu conversei com o Ministro e decidimos que isso não é mais preciso, a guerra acabou há um ano e você prendeu praticamente todos os comensais restantes. Os que sobraram estão preocupados demais em fugir para pensarem em se vingar. Os que vieram da cidade de Salem já voltaram pra casa. Os outros que participaram estão voltando para casa. Os que morreram vão receber uma homenagem em uma cerimônia, que creio você vai querer participar.

- Não sei se terei condições de participar. – respondeu Harry educadamente, escondendo o quanto ficara abalado ao saber da homenagem.

- Harry… - MacGonagall insistiu.

- Eu acho que não temos mais nada para conversar. – cortou Harry friamente, depois com um sorriso jovial acrescentou. – Tenho que ver meus amigos, onde eles estão agora?

- Hermione está dando aulas. – afirmou Minerva entristecida pela sua falta de tato. – Mas Rony tem um horário vago agora antes do almoço, vá falar com ele e depois você fala com Hermione, ele está na sala que foi do Lupin no seu terceiro ano.

Harry concordou e saiu da sala, precisou de alguns segundos encostado a porta para se recuperar e descer as escadas. Seu coração parecia que estava sendo rasgado aos poucos. Bateu a porta e quando ouviu a voz de Rony mandando-o entrar seu coração falhou uma batida. Fazia treze anos que não vai o amigo, estaria ele diferente?

Quando Harry entrou mal reconheceu o amigo, estava tão alto como se lembrava, seu porte era atlético, perdera o ar meio abobado e mostrava decisão no olhar, ele estava lendo um livro sobre quadribol e parecia bem concentrado, tanto que não ergueu os olhos a entrada de Harry.

- Faz muito tempo desde a ultima vez que nos vimos. – falou Harry emocionado.

Rony levantou a cabeça e olhou atentamente Harry sem o reconhecer. Harry sorriu Rony, no entanto, ao prestar atenção nos olhos do moreno o reconheceu, pareceu feliz por um instante, mas no momento seguinte se levantou com fúria fazendo o livro cair com estrondo. Seus punhos estavam fechados, Harry não estava entendendo nada, porque Rony ficaria furioso por vê-lo?

- Como você ousa aparecer aqui? – vociferou Rony dominado pela fúria. – Treze anos sem mandar qualquer noticia! Se casa com minha irmã sem nem ao menos mandar um bilhete avisando! E ainda por cima a deixa morrer! Sabe como foi ver o corpo da minha irmã ser entregue por um total desconhecido, na porta da minha casa? E você ainda me aparece assim? Do nada, como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Harry fechou os olhos, as imagens que tanto lhe atormentavam a noite o assaltando, ele tentava pelo menos durante o dia evitar as lembranças tão dolorosas, abriu os olhos e viu Rony ainda o olhando com fúria, parecia estar se segurando para não partir para cima dele.

- Sua irmã era uma excelente bruxa, chegou a ser mais poderosa que eu… – começou Harry.

- Não precisa falar o quanto minha irmã era maravilhosa! Eu sei muito bem disso! – interrompeu Rony novamente, seus dedos já estavam brancos de tanto aperta-los.

- Como general da Ordem de Salem eu não podia me comunicar com ninguém! – vociferou Harry também irritado.

- Gene-general? – gaguejou Rony desconcertado se jogando na cadeira atrás de si.

- Sim, general. – falou Harry mais calmo. – Quando ainda estava na sua casa treze anos atrás, recebi uma carta de Dumbledore que deveria ser entregue a mim após sua morte, nela ele me falava sobre a cidade de Salem, eu fui pra lá quando fugi. Não mandei nenhuma correspondência, porque não queria que me seguissem, bastava eu já ter que correr perigo, já tinha perdido pessoas demais. Gina de algum modo foi ao meu encontro e eu não consegui convencê-la a voltar. Então para a segurança dela eu pedi que ela permanecesse em Salem enquanto eu, depois de dois anos de treinamento ia me juntar ao Ministério. Mas o Ministério estava tão acabado que praticamente todos os aurores foram presos, pedi ajuda para meus amigos de Salem e eles mandaram uma pequena parte de guerreiros e para minha tristeza Gina estava entre eles, não consegui convencê-la a ficar em segurança…

- Gina nunca ficaria quieta enquanto você corria risco sozinho. – afirmou Rony com lágrimas nos olhos. Harry também chorava, com hesitação Rony perguntou o que queria perguntar desde que o corpo da sua irmã foi entregue por um empregado do ministério em frente sua casa. O homem não falara nada apenas entregara o corpo e partira. – Como foi?

- Não me peça pra contar. – implorou Harry. – É melhor você ver na penseira o que houve, não consigo falar.

- Tudo bem. – falou Rony espantado pelo olhar desolado de Harry.

Harry pegou uma penseira que tinha diminuído até o tamanho aproximado de um chaveiro, a ampliou e tirou as imagens que tanto lhe atormentavam por tantos anos.

_Era para ser apenas mais uma batalha, pelo menos era o que pensara, fora pego em uma emboscada, traído pelo seu espião, mas ao ver o corpo dele ao lado dos comensais que apareceram do nada Harry percebeu que seu espião tinha sido pego e torturado. Ele estava totalmente cercado, mandou uma mensagem à sede da Ordem de Salem, que ficava em uma casa de campo que ele comprara, agora ele tinha que se manter vivo, eram seis contra um, estava em grande desvantagem._

_A luta começou e ele logo foi acertado por um sectumsempra, por sorte há muito tempo ele sabia como pelo menos estancar o sangramento, raios voavam por toda parte. Era noite e eles estavam em um galpão abandonado, que antigamente servia de depósito para os trouxas. Ele estava em apuros e sabia disso, mal conseguia se defender dos feitiços que lhe eram lançados, o que poderia fazer? Onde estava a ajuda? No meio dos comensais ele conseguiu reconhecer dois, Snape e Bellatrix. Seu ódio chegou ao grau máximo. Bellatrix ria loucamente de seus esforços. No entanto Snape parecia preocupado com alguma coisa._

_Foi quando pensou que estava tudo perdido que tudo piorou, Voldemort apareceu quando a varinha de Harry lhe foi arrancada da mão, estava machucado, mal conseguia se manter de pé e estava sem varinha, ele iria morrer tinha certeza, encarou furiosamente Voldemort, poderia estar derrotado, mas não abaixaria a cabeça._

_- Ora, ora, ora. Veja só quem caiu na minha armadilha. – falou Voldemort desdenhosamente. – E olha que me falaram que você tinha ficado mais esperto._

_- E ele ficou. – disse uma voz firme na entrada do galpão._

_Harry sentiu seu coração gelar, virou a cabeça e viu Gina acompanhada de mais cinco pessoas, não prestou atenção nelas. Gina não devia estar ali, ele tinha implorado para que ela não viesse, que ela não lutasse naquele dia, pois tivera um péssimo pressentimento._

_Voldemort estava lívido de raiva, parecia não acreditar que a ajuda chegara e que fora enfrentado por uma Weasley. Sim porque os cabelos e as sardas não escondiam quem ela era._

_A batalha recomeçou e dessa vez quem estava em apuros eram os comensais, Harry havia conseguido derrotar quatro deles, sendo assim tinham apenas dois que estavam seriamente machucados e Voldemort, os comensais que restaram era Snape e outro. Harry tinha conseguido matar Bellatrix. Gina lutava bravamente contra Voldemort, ela lutava de igual para igual. Era incrível como ela havia evoluído. Às vezes Harry pensava que ela era mais forte que ele, seus amigos também estavam bem, Harry estava muito fraco não conseguia se movimentar, seu corpo inteiro tremia e ele estava se mantendo de joelhos a muito custo._

_Gina estava perfeita, mas Harry podia perceber que ela estava começando a perder o duelo, estava cada vez mais preocupado, queria ajudar, mas não conseguia nem falar, quanto mais ajudar. Sua respiração estava falha e ele estava prestes a perder a consciência quando viu algo que lhe fez sentir como se tivesse sido socado por um gigante, Snape se aproximava por trás de Gina, e ela não percebera._

_Harry voara para a varinha se esquecendo de tudo, mas quando se virou já não dava mais tempo, Snape acabara de lançar a maldição da morte, e Harry viu em câmera lenta o raio ir, lentamente em direção a Gina e acertá-la pelas costas. Ela caiu para frente, ficando inerte no chão de terra, Harry deixou a varinha cair e gritou um "não" que saiu tão doloroso, tão carregado de sentimentos que parecia que lhe haviam arrancado o coração do peito, todos olharam para ele._

_Nesse momento mais pessoas da Ordem apareceram obrigando os comensais e Voldemort que estava fraco pelo duelo que teve a fugirem, mas Harry não viu, não percebeu, ele se arrastou até Gina, pois não se lembrava mais como andar, chegou até ela e a virou, os olhos dela estavam fechados e no rosto dela estava expresso a surpresa. Sentiu lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, mas as achou tão tolas para expressar o que estava sentindo, dentro de si não havia mais nada a não ser o vazio deixado por ela. Fazia oito anos que estava nessa guerra, sete anos que estavam juntos e nunca sequer perdera um pedacinho do amor que sentia por ela, seu amor através dos anos apenas crescia e se fortificava. Gina era perfeita, perfeita pra ele, até os defeitos dela eram perfeitos simplesmente porque eram dela._

_Nunca soube por quanto tempo ficou ali chorando sobre o corpo dela, e muito menos como permitira que lhe tirassem dali e lhe levassem para a sede da Ordem para cuidar dos seus ferimentos. Por dias ficara em seu quarto, no quarto que dividira com ela, apenas olhando para o teto sem se mover, sem comer, se não fosse pelos avançados feitiços do povo de Salem, ele provavelmente morreria._

_Só saiu daquele torpor quando lhe disseram que haviam entregado o corpo de Gina para a família e que ela havia sido enterrada no dia anterior. Harry se levantou tão rápido que assustou Boris, o homem que estava atendendo-o, Harry perguntou qual o cemitério e aparatou imediatamente para lá._

_Procurou por alguns minutos o tumulo, até que o encontrou. A lápide era de mármore branco, e na placa dizia "Nunca a esqueceremos, nossa menina", Harry acrescentou "eu te amo – por HP", conjurou uma rosa vermelha e a colocou encima da lápide._

_- Não importa o que aconteça eu vou vingar a sua morte, meu amor. – murmurou Harry em meio às lágrimas. Ele saiu e nunca mais tivera coragem de voltar lá._

Rony voltou à sala dele com os olhos em lágrimas. Ele se lembrava da flor que estava na lápide, por raiva de Harry não estar lá ao lado deles, tentou arrancar a flor, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia, a flor continua lá intocada pelo tempo, o mesmo aconteceu com a inscrição.

- Eu sinto muito. – falou Rony olhando o amigo que tinha também lágrimas nos olhos e estava sentado em uma cadeira.

- Eu vejo essa cena todos os dias. – falou Harry, sua voz apenas um sussurro. – Em meus pesadelos, dia após dia eu revivo esse dia, vivi até hoje movido pela vingança, tentando achar o Snape e matá-lo, mas não consegui Voldemort por algum motivo o matou tão cruelmente que até eu fiquei com pena.

- Eu sinto muito. – repetiu Rony envergonhado pelo modo que tratara o amigo.

Harry sorriu e abraçou Rony, teriam ficado ali por mais algum tempo, tentando convencer a si mesmos que aquele encontro estava acontecendo, mas alguém bateu na porta, eles se separaram e Rony mandou a pessoa entrar…


	3. Inesquecível

**Inesquecível**

_Eles se separaram e Rony mandou a pessoa entrar…_

Não. Era o que dizia a mente de Harry, parada na porta estava ninguém menos que Gina. Linda, os cabelos mais longos do que ele se lembrava, estavam na altura da cintura, os olhos castanhos eram os mesmos brilhantes e belos, expressavam duvida e medo, o olhar de Harry se deteu um instante na boca vermelha da ruiva e foi descendo pelo corpo escultural dela, corpo que ele já não reconhecia.

Apesar do grito de sua mente, lhe dizendo que aquilo não podia ser real, Harry se encaminhou para a ruiva. Ela também se encaminhou até ele e os dois se encontraram no meio da sala, Harry a abraçou mantendo o contato com os olhos, suas testas estavam coladas assim como seus corpos.

Harry se sentia confuso e curioso, mas a saudade de Gina superou qualquer outro sentimento, aproximou a boca da dela e a beijou docemente. Um beijo lento, de reconhecimento. A apertou mais contra si, deixando o cheiro e o gosto dela tomarem conta de si. Ele não ouviu Rony um pouco indignado saindo da sala sendo arrastado por uma Hermione irritada, não ouviu a porta ser fechada e lacrada, sua concentração estava ali naquela sala, na pessoa em seus braços e nada lá fora importava.

- Harry… - começou Gina ofegante.

Mas Harry não ouviu, não queria ouvir, beijou novamente Gina, o beijo que começara doce e calmo, agora era quase selvagem, anos de saudade precisavam ser compensados. Ele levantou-a do chão e a carregou até a mesa de Rony, sentando-a ali, colou seu corpo ao dela, apertando-a contra si, desceu os lábios até o pescoço dela e a ouviu gemer baixinho. Suas mãos percorreram ávidas pelo corpo dela, enquanto as mãos dela percorriam seu tórax por baixo de sua camisa. Com alguma dificuldade Harry tirou as vestes que ela usava deixando-a só com a roupa intima. Harry olhou para aquele corpo que tanto sentira falta, mas a mesa estava cheia demais para que pudesse deitar Gina, sacou a varinha e conjurou uma cama, carregando sua ruiva para lá.

- Harry… - tentou Gina novamente, tinha tanto o que explicar, mas mais uma vez Harry não a deixou terminar a beijando com ardor e se deitando por cima dela.

Harry não conseguiu parar, sentira falta demais dela para ouvir qualquer explicação, teriam tempo para conversar mais tarde, a beijou com paixão deitando-se por cima dela enquanto deixava suas mãos seguir a esmo por todo o corpo da ruiva que já arfava com seus carinhos. Sentiu Gina percorrer suas costas arranhando-as devagar, um arrepio correu todo seu corpo, Gina lhe tirou a camisa, depois a calça, deixando-o também só com a roupa intima.

Foi descendo devagar, beijando cada parte do corpo dela até chegar ao sutiã, ele o desabotoou e o jogou longe, beijando profundamente a parte descoberta, com a mão esquerda tentou tirar a ultima peça que sobrara, mas como não estava conseguindo, se levantou parcialmente e a retirou aproveitando para tirar a sua também.

Algum tempo depois, estavam os dois ofegantes lado a lado na cama, com um lençol fino lhes cobrindo os corpos despidos. Gina se virou para Harry que permanecia com os olhos fechados e com a mão começou a acariciar o tórax dele, Harry se arrepiou completamente e pegou a mão dela e tirou dali, porque se não, não responderia pelos seus atos. Abriu os olhos e viu que Gina voltava a ter o ar amedrontado, ele beijou a mão dela e se colocando de lado acariciou o rosto dela.

- Por quê? – perguntou Harry, apesar de um pouco nervoso ele sabia que Gina nunca fingiria sua própria morte se não fosse por um bom motivo.

- Não podia deixar que nossa filha corresse perigo. – falou Gina mordendo o lábio inferior.

Harry parou o carinho que fazia no rosto da ruiva e a olhou atordoado, como assim filha? Eles não tiveram filhos. Ele arregalou os olhos entendendo o que a ruiva queria dizer.

- Vo-você… est-estava grávida? – perguntou gaguejando.

- Sim. – respondeu Gina respirando com dificuldade. – Você sabe o quanto eu e você e qualquer um da Ordem de Salem éramos perseguidos, assim que Voldemort soubesse que nós tivemos uma filha, iria até o inferno para matá-la.

Harry piscou os olhos alguns segundos, tentando absorver o que Gina falava. Ele tinha uma filha… ele sabia muito bem que se Voldemort algum dia soubesse disso Gina provavelmente nem viveria para ter a menina.

- Você me entende não é? – perguntou Gina desesperada pelo silêncio do Harry. – Eu estava desesperada, Lílian veio em um momento totalmente caótico, não poderia permitir que ela morresse, mesmo que para isso eu tivesse que te perder.

- Lílian? – perguntou Harry emocionado, Gina corou e acenou que sim, aquele era o nome da filha dos dois.

Harry sorriu como nunca antes na vida, abraçou fortemente Gina a beijando novamente apaixonadamente, ele mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Se fosse um sonho que ninguém ousasse acorda-lo, ou ele mataria o infeliz.

- Peraí! – exclamou Harry interrompendo o beijo ao se lembrar do que a ruiva falara. – Como assim me perder?

Gina se sentou na cama e abraçou os próprios joelhos.

- Tive medo de que pudesse conhecer outra pessoa. – murmurou ela, sua voz saindo com dificuldade. – Eu sabia que a guerra estava longe de acabar e que mesmo depois que você matasse o Voldemort, por algum tempo nossa filha ainda estaria em perigo…

Harry silenciou Gina com um beijo.

- Nunca. – falou Harry com convicção. – Entendeu bem? Eu nunca iria olhar para outra mulher, eu te amo e por todos esses anos apenas você esteve em meus pensamentos.

- Não sabe como foi doloroso fazer você sofrer tanto. – falou Gina, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. – Todas as noites eu sonhava que você com outra mulher, e durante o dia eu ficava imaginando como seria nosso reencontro e o medo de que você não me perdoasse me matava aos poucos. Só depois do nascimento de Lílian que tudo melhorou um pouco, me dediquei completamente a ela.

- Onde ela está? – perguntou Harry enxugando as lágrimas de Gina.

- Com Hermione. – respondeu Gina. – Fui conversar com Hermione primeiro para que caso você não quisesse ouvir ela falasse com você.

- Como você fingiu sua morte? Eu vi você morrendo. – perguntou Harry curioso, estava louco para conhecer sua filha, mas precisava deixar tudo claro com Gina antes, não podia deixar um mal entendido se intrometer no primeiro encontro com sua filha.

- Lembra do espião que eu tinha e que não falava para você quem era? – perguntou Gina, aquela era a parte mais difícil de Harry aceitar.

- Snape. – falou Harry somando os fatos.

- Sim. – concordou Gina. – Ele veio até mim e me provou que estava do nosso lado, Dumbledore estava morrendo e os dois fizeram esse plano para que Snape se tornasse alguém acima de qualquer desconfiança, mas ele sabia que ninguém o ouviria, então soube que eu estava ao seu lado, e mesmo sabendo que era perigoso ele foi ao meu encontro. Por sorte eu não o matei assim que o vi. Ele me passava informações sempre que podia e quando eu lhe disse que estava grávida, e que precisava de algum modo para fingir minha morte para todos, inclusive para você, pois se Voldemort entrasse em sua mente descobriria tudo, ele resolveu fazer a emboscada contra você, o seu espião era na verdade um espião duplo. Ele espionava para o Voldemort, mas Snape convenceu o Lorde que o miserável era na verdade seu espião e então a emboscada estava armada…

- Então Snape a "matou". – terminou Harry. – Porque ele fez tudo isso? Ele me odiava então o mais lógico seria ele não ajudar você.

- Ele amava a sua mãe Harry. – disse Gina. – Foi ele quem pediu para Voldemort não matar a sua mãe, mas Snape não acreditou em Voldemort e foi até Dumbledore se tornando espião, jurou proteger você, mas você era tão parecido com seu pai, que toda vez que ele te olhava se lembrava do homem que tirou a mulher que ele amava dele.

Harry estava estupefato, sua mãe e o Snape?

- Sua mãe durante alguns anos foi amiga de Snape, mas ele estava tão obcecado pelas artes das trevas que acabou perdendo a amizade dela. – Continuou Gina. – Mas Voldemort descobriu que Snape mentira, que ele fora realmente um espião, Voldemort ficara tão furioso que torturara Snape até a morte, sem pegar nenhuma informação sobre nada, principalmente sobre mim e Lílian.

Harry se sentiu mal por ter tantas vezes amaldiçoado Snape, já que era graças a ele que sua filha e Gina estavam vivas.

- Quero conhecer nossa filha. – disse Harry. – Ela deve estar com cinco anos agora.

- Eu fiquei nove meses grávida Harry. – falou Gina rindo. – Estava apenas com um mês quando "morri" então nossa filha logicamente tem quatro anos.

Harry riu, estava tão feliz. Abraçou Gina carinhosamente para ter certeza que era ela mesma, mas não tinha mais duvidas o cheiro, o sabor, o corpo, os olhos, eram dela.

- Bem acho que para você ver sua filha é necessário que se vista. – falou Gina. – E que espere até amanhã, pois caso não tenha percebido já estamos em plena madrugada.

Harry olhou para a janela, tinha perdido a cerimônia de seleção, aquilo devia ser algum feitiço lançado contra ele, durante todos os anos que estivera em Hogwarts poucas vezes assistira a cerimônia. Mas isso lhe trouxe uma vantagem, já que estava de madrugada e sua filha estava dormindo, ele podia curtir um pouco mais a mãe dela, pensando nisso ele sorriu marotamente para Gina que não entendeu nada, pois achara que Harry iria ficar frustrado por não ver a filha imediatamente. Só compreendeu quando viu Harry se aproximar dela calmamente e a beijar, bem aquela era sem duvida uma ótima idéia.

No outro dia…

Harry e Gina acordaram com os raios de sol em seus rostos, Harry ficara horas olhando Gina dormir, com medo de dormir e quando acordasse percebesse que era um sonho, mas por fim o sono o venceu e ele dormiu abraçado a ela.

- Acho melhor nos vestimos e irmos ver Lílian. – falou Harry se levantando após dar um pequeno beijo de bom dia em Gina, agora que já assimilara todas as novidades percebera que não podia ficar nem mais um segundo sem conhecer sua filha, vestiu a roupa rapidamente, tentou ajeitar (inutilmente) os cabelos, olhou para Gina que o olhava marota.

Gina se levantou afastando o lençol e Harry precisou de toda sua força de vontade para não agarrá-la agora mesmo. Gina vestiu lentamente as roupas, ou assim pareceu a Harry que estava babando, e quando terminou fez a cama desaparecer e com um aceno da varinha fez com que a porta se deslacrasse e abrisse, fazendo Rony cair de cara no chão.

- Rony! – exclamou Hermione que vinha possessa atrás do ruivo. – Me desculpem tentei segurar esse idiota, mas quando eu pisquei ele sumiu!

- Tudo bem Mione. – respondeu Harry rindo e ajudando Rony a se levantar, Harry olhou para a amiga de tantos anos e sorriu, sentira muita falta da sabedoria dela, abraçou fortemente Hermione que o abraçou de volta, estava muito feliz.

- Assim eu fico com ciúme. – falou Rony sorrindo, não gostava da idéia do que Harry e Gina fizeram trancados naquela sala, mas não podia deixar de se sentir imensamente feliz de ter a irmã e Harry de volta e de brinde uma sobrinha linda.

- Onde está Lílian? – perguntou Harry ansioso, soltando Hermione.

Hermione sorriu e apontou para a porta, lá parada olhando meio apreensiva para ele estava uma linda menina, branca, de cabelos intensamente vermelhos e olhos muito verdes, verdes como os seus, Harry sorriu emocionado, sua filha se parecia muito com sua mãe, se ajoelhou e estendeu os braços. Lílian abriu um lindo sorriso e foi correndo abraçar o pai, que não conhecera, mas que passara a vida inteira ouvindo sua mãe falar que ele era um homem maravilhoso.

Harry abraçou forte a filha, tomando cuidado para não machuca-la, naquele momento se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo, tinha Gina de volta e tinha uma linda menina que era sua filha.

- É tão bom te conhecer. – falou Harry olhando a filha, guardando cada detalhe dos traços dela.

- Eu gostei do senhor, papai. – falou Lílian, sua voz infantil transparecendo alegria.

Harry teve que se segurar para não chorar de emoção ao ouvir sua filha o chamando de pai.

- Vamos tomar café? – perguntou levantando-a do chão sem o menor esforço.

- Vamos! Eu estou com fome. – respondeu Lílian alegre, depois ficou séria e olhando para o pai passou a mãozinha no rosto dele. – O senhor é mais bonito do que nas fotos que a mamãe me mostrava. Eu fiquei com medo que o senhor não gostasse de mim.

- E porque eu não gostaria da menina mais linda que existe no mundo? – perguntou Harry se segurando novamente para não chorar de emoção, Gina e Hermione já choravam há muito tempo e até Rony enxugava disfarçadamente algumas lágrimas.

- Mamãe sempre disse que o senhor era o homem mais legal do mundo. – falou Lílian corando pelo elogio. – Ela tinha razão.

Harry resolveu que já era hora de ir, porque se não ele iria chorar feito um bebê na frente da filha, segurando Lílian com o braço esquerdo passou o braço direito pela cintura de Gina dando um beijo no rosto de cada uma das mulheres da sua vida eles se encaminharam juntos para tomar o café da manhã.

Quando entraram no salão principal o silêncio foi total, até Minerva estava surpresa, ainda não tinham contado para ela que Gina estava viva, se recuperando Minerva cumprimentou os recém chegados, como Harry não aparecera ela não falara nada sobre o novo professor de DCAT. Conversou brevemente com Harry ficando a par dos acontecimentos, ficando chocada com tudo, pigarreando para se recuperar e começar a falar ela se virou para a multidão de alunos silenciosos a sua frente.

- Como todos já devem ter percebido o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é Harry Potter. – houve um grande barulho, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, excitados, mas a um olhar da diretora todos silenciaram. – A partir de hoje ele fará parte do corpo docente de Hogwarts, sei que cada um de vocês tem muitas perguntas que gostariam que fossem respondidas, mas acho que todos entenderão que é melhor que elas não sejam feitas, o senhor Potter esteve em guerra liderando a Ordem de Salem e a Ordem da Fênix…

Novamente a diretora foi interrompida pela onda de cochichos urgentes entre os alunos, dessa vez ela teve que lançar para o auto faíscas vermelhas várias vezes até todos silenciarem.

- Gina Weasley Potter que todos pensaram estar morta, na verdade fingiu sua própria morte para proteger sua filha Lílian Potter.

Após essa afirmação não foi mais possível continuar a falar e resignada Minerva se sentou para ser colocada a par dos detalhes sobre a inusitada noticia, era estranho pensar que Harry era o mesmo que estivera em sua sala ontem, ele sorria abertamente, se assemelhando ao antigo Harry que estudara há tantos anos em Hogwarts, a pequena Lílian foi muito mimada por todos os professores, coisa que ela adorou, ela gostou principalmente de Hagrid que deixou ela mexer na barba dele.

Dois anos depois.

- Eu te amo. – falou Harry para Gina que estava sentada entre suas pernas, os dois estavam embaixo da árvore perto do lago, que nos tempos da escola eles ficavam horas por lá.

- Eu também. – disse Gina virando o rosto para ele e beijando-o, Gina havia se tornado professora de feitiços após a aposentadoria do professor Flitwick.

- Hum-hum. – eles se afastaram e viram Lílian agora com seis anos parada olhando para eles.

- O que foi querida? – perguntou Gina sorrindo.

- Posso ir ver o tio Hagrid? – perguntou Lílian esperançosa, adorava ir na casa de Hagrid e brincar com canino.

- Pode sim, mas não demore, está perto do jantar. – respondeu Harry, Lílian sorriu e foi correndo ver Hagrid.

Harry olhou para Gina e a beijou novamente, aqueles foram os dois anos mais felizes de toda a sua vida, pois não tinha guerra e ele havia realizado seu maior sonho. Ter uma família. Gina sorria alegre para ele quando ela arregalou os olhos.

- Mexeu! – exclamou ela alegre, puxou a mão de Harry e a encostou na barriga de quatro meses.

- Acho que vai ser menino. – falou Harry sorrindo.

Gina concordou alguma coisa lhe dizia que seria realmente um menino, ela olhou para Harry e nos olhos dele pôde ver felicidade, amor, desejo, tudo que sempre quis ver naqueles olhos verdes. Ele estava feliz e isso já era suficiente para ela ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Harry muitas vezes não acreditava no que tinha acontecido, parecia irreal que depois de tudo que passara pudesse ser feliz, mas ele estava. Lílian era a melhor filha que alguém poderia ter. Era o sonho de todo pai. Gina a cada dia que passava lhe dedicava mais e mais amor, assim como ele a ela, e agora vinha àquela criança para alegrar mais ainda sua vida. Ele mais do que nunca amava Gina, seu amor por ela, é e sempre foi inesquecível. Ele sabia mesmo sem saber como, ele sabia que a partir dali ele seria feliz para sempre.

*

*

*

*

*

_**Marininha: **desculpe fazer você chorar, mas acho que conpensei tudo nesse capítulo não é? Espero que não tenha feito você entrar em depressão, hehehehe, beijo e obrigada por estar sempre comentando, beijos._


End file.
